Helga's Answered Prayer
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Ever since Helga and Arnold joined their Church family, Helga worked on a prayer she wanted to do at the Church for ministry. Will her prayer be answered? Birthday gift for LeDawn.


Now that Arnold and Helga are officially memberd of the John Baptist Church of Hillwood, Helga had been busy praying. She loved to write, but she and God were talking while she prayed. God had been helping her to move forward to the Church with Arnold, and He and Helga were working on a ministry at the Church.

Arnold got involved in the children's church and Helga wasn't too sure if her prayer would be answered or not, and she and Arnold hadn't been members of the Church for veyr long, so God and Helga were talking about what she could do for the Church.

"I have listened to your prayer, Helga. I would like you to attend Church this week. The congregation has a surprise for you."

"For me? Father, I've only been with You in relationship, but why don't You tell me what sort of news the pastor would have planned this week?" Helga asked.

"No, I will not tell you what the surprise might be. You'll find that yourself."

Helga's birthday was Saturday. She thought to herself, _'Did the Lord answer my prayer about teaching a writing class at the Church? I will find that out for sure. Maybe the doors opened for that to happen.'_

Just about three days left till Saturday, Arnold was talking with Pastor Wayne about this weekend.

"Pastor Wayne?"

Arnold was the first to speak. His friend, Gerald was in the Church with him and Pastor Wayne. Gerald really didn't believe in God, but Arnold invited him to come along.

"Hey, Arnold, Helga has a birthday coming up this weekend. What do you have planned?"

Pastor Wayne had no idea Helga's birthday was coming.

"That's what I'm doing here at the Church, Pastor Wayne. Helga has been saying this same prayer about her teaching a writing class here at the Church. I think God has answered that prayer."

Pastor Wayne nodded.

"I do know about that prayer, Arnold. This is going to be the surprise this Sunday, so that could be her birthday gift."

"Perfect, Pastor Wayne."

Once he and Gerald left Pastor Wayne's office, he said to Gerald, "Now the birthday plans are taken care of, would you like to come to Church this weekend and see what we will be doing for Helga?"

"Uh, sure."

Gerald was the most interested classmate who liked to hear what Arnold and Helga are doing since they first met Christ. Arnold had been a born – again Christian for almost six months now and lived by God's commandments. Even Helga lived by them as well.

"I'm sure God told Helga the doors are opening for her to start teaching at that Church of yours, Arnold."

Arnold didn't say anything, but thought Gerald had a point.

"He probably did, Gerald. Maybe God told her the prayer had been answered."

God was listening to Arnold and Gerald's conversation.

"I heard what you said, Arnold. I did answer Helga's prayer, but I wanted her to find this out on her own."

"Makes sense, Father. That could be the best gift she's ever had for a while."

God didn't reply.

"You were right, Gerald. At least this could be a gift for Helga from the congregation."

"At least we mentioned it to Pastor Larsen, but it looks to me this was something that could work. And you've succeeded with the kids."

"True. I'd love to see the look on her face on Sunday and see what God did to her prayer."

Helga now turned seventeen. She went to the service God wanted her to. She wondered on what her gift from the football head would be this year.

"Whatever you decided on what to do for my birthday, football head, it better be good," Helga told him before the service.

"It's a good one, Helga. Just wait and see for yourself."

And she did.

Instead of giving out a sermon this week, Pastor Wayne thought this announcement would be Helga's birthday gift. After the worship team finished their last song, Pastor Wayne stood with the worship team.

"As far as you might not know, Church family, Helga is celebrating her birthday this weekend. Helga, would you please come on up?"

So she did.

So Pastor Wayne went on.

"Helga, we heard you had a birthday yesterday. So the Church family has a special surprise for you."

She didn't say anything but let Pastor Wayne do all of the talking.

"Church family, I will not be giving out a sermon today. Instead we are celebrating Helga. Next week there will be a message."

When he finished saying that, Helga thought to herself, _'Come on, Pastor Wayne. Go ahead and say what you have to share.'_

"Helga, we all know about this prayer you've been working on ever since you and Arnold joined the Church. The prayer of yours is answered. In the upcoming month, you will began that writing class. Happy birthday."

So Helga ended up saying to the Church, "This is quite a surprise. Also a nice birthday. Thank You, Father, for answering my prayer. Amen."


End file.
